unchartedfandomcom-20200223-history
Uncharted: The Lost Legacy
Uncharted: The Lost Legacy is an action-adventure video game developed by Naughty Dog and published by Sony Computer Entertainment.Naughty Dog. @Naughty_Dog. We have a new #Uncharted game! Uncharted: The Lost Legacy is a new standalone story chapter. Chloe Frazer and Nadine Ross are back! #PSX16 Twitter. Retrieved December 3, 2016 It was released for the PlayStation 4 on August 22, 2017 in North America, and August 23, 2017 in Europe. It is a stand-alone expansion pack to Uncharted 4: A Thief's End, and is the sixth installment within the Uncharted franchise. Featuring a new single-player campaign, The Lost Legacy is set six-to-twelve months following the conclusion of A Thief's End. The game follows the adventures of Chloe Frazer and Nadine Ross as they scout India to uncover the Tusk of Ganesh. This is the first Uncharted game in the series not to feature Nathan Drake, and the first game in the series to feature a new protagonist. The Lost Legacy takes about 7–9 hours to complete. The story takes place during July. The game costs $40 to pre-order, but those with Uncharted 4's triple pack received it for free. Pre-ordering the game granted the player a free PS4 theme and a copy of Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy for the PS4. Owning the triple pack does not count as a pre-order. Plot Set after the events of Uncharted 4: A Thief's End, Chloe Frazer (Claudia Black) enlists the aid of renowned mercenary Nadine Ross (Laura Bailey) in order to recover the Tusk of Ganesh, an Indian artifact Chloe's own father became obsessed with. They also endeavor to keep it out of the hands of Asav (Usman Ally), a ruthless war profiteer who endeavors to use the Tusk for his own personal gain. Together, they venture deep into the mountains of India in search of the legendary artifact. Along the way, they learn to work together to unearth the mystery of the artifact, fight their way through fierce opposition, and prevent the region from falling into chaos. Cast *Claudia Black - Chloe Frazer *Laura Bailey - Nadine Ross *Troy Baker - Samuel Drake *Usman Ally - Asav *Tierra Rorls - Meenu Development Escayg, Shaun (December 3, 2016). Naughty Dog | Uncharted: The Lost Legacy Announced. Naughtydog.com. Retrieved December 4, 2016 The Lost Legacy was announced at the PlayStation Experience event on December 4, 2016, alongside its debut gameplay trailer.Good, Owen S. (December 3, 2016). "Uncharted: The Lost Legacy is coming from Naughty Dog". Polygon. Vox Media. Retrieved September 7, 2017. A gameplay video was released in April 2017, revealing the release date and announcing the pre-order bonus: the original Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy, emulated on PlayStation 4.Escayg, Shaun (April 11, 2017). "Uncharted: The Lost Legacy Launching August 22, New Footage Released". PlayStation Blog. Sony Interactive Entertainment. Retrieved September 7, 2017. A story trailer was also shown at E3 in June 2017.Escayg, Shaun (June 12, 2017). "Uncharted: The Lost Legacy — Watch the E3 Story Trailer". PlayStation Blog. Sony Interactive Entertainment. Retrieved September 7, 2017. The entire game was built around Chloe's character, with the narrative and art design reflecting her darker, grounded mindset.PlayStation (June 13, 2017). [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=liVwGsxIkzQ Uncharted: The Lost Legacy – Live Interview]. Sony Interactive Entertainment. Retrieved September 7, 2017. Naughty Dog placed particular importance on Chloe's design in The Lost Legacy, maintaining familiar elements like her ponytail, but displaying minor signs of aging, including wrinkles. Her design and fighting style is different to that of Nathan, and her animations were altered as a result.Wallace, Kimberley (March 20, 2017). "The Evolution Of Chloe's Design For Uncharted: The Lost Legacy". Game Informer. GameStop. Retrieved September 7, 2017. Naughty Dog found Chloe's character interesting as her moral compass is a "little bit less directed" than Nathan's; while she would previously seek artifacts for the reward, she is interested in the history of the Tusk of Ganesh due to its relevance to her family.Hanson, Ben (March 17, 2017). "The Biggest Decisions Behind Uncharted: The Lost Legacy". Game Informer. GameStop. Retrieved September 7, 2017. They were also interested in exploring Chloe's coping mechanism from previous games—while she would previously escape a dangerous situation to save herself, in The Lost Legacy she is forced to persevere due to her leadership. Naughty Dog felt that Chloe would require a partner with military expertise, and Nadine would be desperate for more work following Uncharted 4. Chloe is "spontaneous and impulsive", whereas Nadine is structured, and they need to overcome their differences in order to work together. The writers felt that the banter between the characters required subtlety over previous series entries; during development, they sometimes found that the dialogue was "too friendly", and altered the script as a result.Summers, Nick (June 16, 2017). "'The Lost Legacy' takes 'Uncharted' back to basics". Engadget. Oath Inc. Retrieved September 7, 2017. The game's main antagonist, Asav, is portrayed by Usman Ally. When preparing for the role, Ally met with Escayg to discuss experiences with "despotic regimes that had their roots in what was perceived as a noble cause".Bailey, Richard Jr. (May 30, 2017). "Uncharted: The Lost Legacy – An Interview With Usman Ally". The Koalition. Retrieved September 7, 2017. Escayg compared Asav to Mexican medical surgeon José Manuel Mireles, having seen the documentary Cartel Land (2015); Ally described Mireles as "someone who had the charisma and belief in his people to rise up and lead a revolution of sorts", noting that Asav possesses a similar mindset and weaknesses.Sirio, Paolo (June 3, 2017). "Usman Ally Interview – Meet The Man Who Plays Asav, The Main Villain In Uncharted: The Lost Legacy". Gamepur. Retrieved September 7, 2017. Ally found that relating to historical revolutionaries allowed him to better understand the character's logic. His childhood experiences living in corrupted countries also helped with his portrayal of Asav. Scherr and Escayg wrote the game's story. While previous Uncharted games followed specific historic figures, such as Marco Polo and Henry Avery, The Lost Legacy instead focuses on the region, and the surrounding philosophy and culture, due to the shorter development team allowing less intensive research. Because of this, unlike the previous games, there is no historical quote in the game's opening scene. The writers particularly focused on Hinduism and the surrounding mythology when researching for the story. With The Lost Legacy, the team aimed to include the "slightly more fantastical feel" from the first three Uncharted games, which was absent from Uncharted 4 due to the grounded story. The story of The Lost Legacy allowed the team to explore gameplay elements scrapped from Uncharted 4.Hanson, Ben (March 8, 2017). "Naughty Dog's New Vision For Uncharted: The Lost Legacy". Game Informer. GameStop. Retrieved September 7, 2017. Design While some of the large open areas of Uncharted 4 were limited by the game's development schedule, Naughty Dog updated the production process to allow up to five teams to develop one location at a time for The Lost Legacy. The natural diversity of the Western Ghats also allowed Naughty Dog to explore different settings, including jungles, mountains, temples, and large urban environments. They also implemented Shiva and Ganesh into the game's architecture and foliage; using rounded silhouettes for Ganesh, and spiked, more aggressive silhouettes for Shiva.Concept Art Gallery, The Western Ghats pgs. 1-2; "In Shiva's architecture, verticals are always dominant, leaving an overall spiked silhouette shape. The feel should be more aggressive and less stable and less bottom heavy than Ganesha." Naughty Dog. Sony Interactive Entertainment. Gameplay Chloe Frazer is the primary protagonist in The Lost Legacy. Naughty Dog reworked the combat mechanics of Uncharted to better fit Chloe's size and fighting style; while Nathan fought like a brawler, Chloe utilizes techniques seen in martial arts.Shuman, Sid; Escayg, Shaun; Margenau, Kurt; Scherr, Josh; Black, Claudia; Bailey, Laura (December 3, 2016). Uncharted: The Lost Legacy: Panel Discussion. . Retrieved September 7, 2017. Naughty Dog purchased a lock picking set during development, to assist with the implementation of the in-game lock picking mechanics.Shuman, Sid (March 20, 2017). "First Look at Uncharted: The Lost Legacy". . . Retrieved September 7, 2017. Chloe is able to equip silenced pistols to take out her foes from afar and avoid detection. The game grants access to A Thief's End's multiplayer and Survival Mode, with additional content tied into The Lost Legacy. Reception Uncharted: The Lost Legacy received "generally favorable" reviews, according to review aggregator Metacritic. References Category:Games Category:The Lost Legacy